Complication
by RedRacingStripe
Summary: Craig has always loathed Tweek since he can remember and Tweek always hated Craig too, but make them partners for an assignment that's due at the end of the month. Will the barrier of loathe between them ever be broken and see the perfectness in each other? Read and Review ! May Continue. first chapter under edit.! CrEek some Stolovan too.


_Whatever, I was a in a lazy ass mood but I managed to start a new ass story. My other creek story._

_Uh, I am suffering major's writer block. So I'm sorry, but I'll see if I can't get that new chapter up, _

_So until then enjoy this new story until I can get the next chapter up, _

_which will probably be somewhere next week I think so please be patient people who love that story. C: _

_This fic may or may not continue. so it's up to you people, if you want me to continue this chizz. C:_

_Alrighty here's the summary. don't take this down because if you do I'll just post it up again. x) _

_Summary: Craig has always loathed Tweek since he can remember and Tweek always hated Craig too, but make them partners for an assignment that's due at the end of the month. Will the barrier of loathe between them ever be broken and see the perfectness in each other? _

_Pairings: Craig/Tweek, Kevin/Clyde (Explicit), _

_Note: I'm not making Tweek that lame scrawny kid, naw. I'm making him into boxer Tweek; the kid that got's balls to actually punch Craig in the face. I like angry Tweek, he's pretty hot. ~ So I'm basing him off of Hfwt Tweek. So.. Boxer Tweek will come off of her work and she earns credit. ((If you haven't seen her work I recommend it~!))_

_Okay enough notes. On with the story~! _

_Chapter One: Shitty Absurdity  
_

* * *

_"You piece of shit."_ is all I hear as I'm being shoved.

Crimson blood leaks from my nose, down to my mouth. It's not like this is the first time this happens. Fighting with someone you truly loathe.

It happens every single fucking day. Being thrown against the lockers, without any warning can really bring your guard down.

But as I said before, this happens every fucking day! But yet I was caught off guard again and was pinned harshly towards the lockers.

His warm breath breathing heavily down my face. I could've sworn his spittle came spitting down my face.

The blood finally sunk into my mouth. Sucking in the blood, the coppery taste doesn't settle too well in my mouth and I urge to spit it out right onto his fucking ugly face.

… _and that's what I exactly do. _

The way he brings his face back in shock and scandalize is fucking hysterical.

My blood slides down his nose bridge down to his mouth. He furrows his brows and whispers huskily. "_You little fuck._ "

I stay there, pinned forcefully against the lockers, smirking rather smugly, as I stare at him getting pretty fumed. He raises his fist at me and I wait for the incoming blow.

_And there it is. _

The inevitable—yet deathly—punch sent directly towards my face.

Of course that would've stung like a bitch, but since I'm already used to it. I cup my face, and look up at him a look of undying disdain for him. Craig Tucker. Yes. Motherfucking Craig Tucker.

The stupid noriette has been on my nerves for the past years. Sticking the fucking finger up to people for no reason has been pissing me off, and the whole '_I don't care´ _attitude is pretty stupid if you ask me.

But nevertheless, we continue to fight and fight. Our stupid feud never ending.

I rise my hazel up at his ugly lifeless cobalt.

"Go on. Hit me Craig." I whisper to him, rather gutturally.

"For what. Is it some kind of sick fetish of yours?" He furrowed his brows.

"Hell no. I'd rather kill myself than finding you rather attractive", I smirk as he continues to grasp my improperly buttoned shirt tightly, up to my chin.

"Same here. I don't find you attractive. You stupid coffee addict." He sneered, his eyebrows creased as his grip on my shirt tightened. I have nothing to retort. No response. Nothing. Instead I give him some sort of chuckle.

"What so funny?" He asked dangerously, our noses touching. I continue staring at him, a smirk plastered onto my face. "Oh nothing. I'm just wondering when this whole fiasco between me and you will come to an end"

Craig continued staring down at me and answered, "When I stop hating your fucking twitchy ass. Which is almost like _never_." Putting emphasis on the word '_never' _was quite needed, but still I wouldn't care if he hated me or not.

Being held up against the lockers has really been putting a pain against my back, and I'm gonna be late to class unless this stupid imbecile will release me.

"Hey Craig, listen I need to get to class." I say continuing to smirk. "No. You're not going anywhere . Not until I'm through with you."

Okay, this guy has been annoying me since he first shoved me to the lockers. If he won't release me then I'm gonna have to get out myself. I clench my right fist and bring it over to his cheek.

The bastard growled in pain and threw his fist to my fast, but being scrawny really give me an advantage.

I was able to dodge his fist and tackle him down onto the cold, hard tile. Craig grunted in pain and tried shielding of my blows.

"FAG FIGHT!"

And as if on cue, Cartman (Sir fatty as I call him.) comes in a starts yelling, telling everyone that another _'Fag fight' _ has ensued.

Honestly I don't know why he calls it that, we not fags. I mean I know I'm not, but Craig.. Well, yeah Craig has been a fag since ninth grade, when he started dating McCordick.

Maybe I should kick Cartman ass too, right after I'm done with this stupid cynical asshole under me. Craig sends a punch flying for my jaw. A white light flashed before my eyes, and I feel something pop out of my mouth.

After coming back after five minutes, I realize Craig knocked out a few of my teeth, and blood starts coming out.

Fuck, not this stupid taste again. It makes me gag. I wipe the blood from my mouth and look down at him. "You broke my teeth you son of a bitch." I curse at him.

Craig just smirks up at me, and punches me again. My body stumbles back a little, but I regain myself and raise my fist readying myself to punch him in the face.

As I was about to send my fist into this face something hauls me back. Arms grasped under my armpits pull off of Craig.

I turn back to see who it was and noticed, I'm being pulled off by Mr. Mackey. Tch, some asshole went and snitched on us. Fuck.

"Thank you Mr. Mackey, Tweek here wanted to have his way with me, but I told him that I'm not gay." Craig smirked and flipped me off, walking to his homeroom.

I glare at him until Mr. Mackey pulls me away and I can't see him no more.

"Tweek, this is the fifth time you fight with Craig today. If you keep doing this you're gonna get expelled."

I averted my eyes, I didn't want to look at her. "Tweek.. are you listening."

Refusing to answer, I simply nod my head in agreement. "If you keep fighting him, you're gonna get expelled Tweek. Next time I see you and Craig in a quarrel you're both debarred you got that?"

Again, refusing to answer I simply nod my head. "Alright Tweek, go back to class." I rise from the seat and leave her office.

Goddamnit, god fucking damnit. Craig.. that motherfucking asshole. I swear I'm gonna kick his ass. I make my way back to Garrison's class hoping not to make some kind of scene.

I open the door and the first thing I'm greeted with is _"Hey look it's the fag that got his ass kicked."_ Upon hearing the said statement, I quickly knew the person that said that was Cartman.

_Fat bastard. _

"Tweek welcome back to class. Now go take you seat." Mr. Garrison orders me calmly.

As I walk down the rows, I hear whispers.. whispers that I hear all the fucking time. _Spaz, faggot, asshole, dumbass, _those stupid whispers that mean nothing to me.

I take my seat and press my palm to my forehead, not caring about anything or anyone at the moment.

Mr. Garrison continued to silently stare at me. I know, I'm ugly or that I have fucking dried blood stains on my face but that gives him no reason to stare at me like I'm some fucking trophy.

I sent my eyes towards him and give him some type of glare, not a death glare, but just a glare to make him stop looking at me. He turns his eyes away from me and looks back to the whole class.

"Okay, student's apparently principal Victoria wants us to do some kind of project, now I for one find the whole thing to be bullcrap, but since said if I don't do then I'm going to be fired..

The project's is due date is at the end of the month." He sighed and pulled out a black hat.

"Okay only Stan's row, would you care to come up and grab a paper from this hat?

This hat will determine who your partner will be. You can have no exchanges and if I find out you switched partners with someone else then you will just fail this class."

I sighed, rising from my desk to go choose a person to help me on this project.

I know it's an art project. Art has always been one of my strongest points, not just because I sketch and paint.

I focus perfectly in that class. No one to bother me or to piss me off. No dumbass people to make stupid _remarks_ of me or that are_ directly_ towards me.

But yeah art.

That's where I feel at ease. Of course some of my murals are hung in my room to display my performance in painting.

Some were burned and left in my disposal basket. Those were hideously painted and not enticing in anyway. Nobody would want to look at them and like them and nobody should.

I stand in front of Mr. Garrison, who's just staring at me through his smudged glasses. I reach into the hat pulling out a small strip of paper and make my way back to my desk without unfolding it.

I set the paper down and stare at it. The small folded paper, which contains a person's name in it. I hope it's someone who I can properly work with.

Someone's whose arts skills are accurate. I pick up the small folded paper and trace my eyes across the rudimentary writing.

I feel my heart drop, and my forehead starts sweating. Out of every fucking person in this class I get stuck with the person I least expected.

I read the paper over and over, whispering the same name. I stare at him and then back at the paper. I read the name one last time, whispering to myself to make sure it wasn't some kind of dream.

_Craig Tucker._

* * *

_Okay. So I hope you liked it.  
_

_C:  
_

_If you want to continue reading it, its up to you though  
_

_if you want to continue reading it. It'll be up, til  
_

_I can get my other chapter up, which will be around this week  
_

_or next week? :U  
_

_Well Read and Review~  
_

_~ElissaTucker  
_


End file.
